


Joker Jr.

by DickGrayson777



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickGrayson777/pseuds/DickGrayson777
Summary: One day Batman sent Robin to fight crime on his own. After confronting and saving a mysterious lady from two thugs, Robin finds himself getting knocked out by the woman he just saved. Robin gets brought to Arkham Asylum and is made the proud new family member of the Joker.





	Joker Jr.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the movie Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. I changed some things around so that it is different. Hope you enjoy my first story.

Robin was out surveying the city of Gotham. Something caught his eye of in the distance. There was someone in danger. A woman being attacked by two low life criminals. Robin knew that he should jump in.

"Well, hero time." said Robin as he grappled to the woman's rescue.

The thugs looked surprised to see Robin. That wasn't very surprising. Criminals usually don't think of the consequences of the things that they do. They just end up doing it. Why they do, was a mystery to Robin. It seemed natural to plan ahead. But apparently villains planned a different way.

Robin turned to the woman,"Are you hurt?"

The woman replied,"No, just please save me."

Robin smiled, "Gladly."

The thugs attacked Robin. Robin was a little slower than the thugs, and a lot less strong. So he had to play it smart. He backflipped backwards to lead the thugs into a trap were he could jump onto there heads and knock them out. The thugs fell right into the trap. Robin jumped onto the thug's head and applied pressure to the pressure point that Batman had taught him. Soon enough, both of the thugs were knocked out on the ground.

Robin stood up,"Well, that should teach you that crime doesn't pay." He turned to the lady. "Hope they didn't hurt you too bad. They can't hurt you anymore."

The woman started to smile. Robin couldn't see her face all that well. The woman replied, "Wish I could say the same for you." She pulled out a giant hammer and swung at Robin. Robin went flying and was knocked out. The woman took of her coat revealing that she was Harley Quinn. She drug Robin to Arkham Asylum and took him to the Joker. The Joker was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. He got up to greet Harley.

"Who do you have there Harley?" The Joker asked.

"It's Robin. Batman's sidekick." Harley replied.

"Really. He looks a little out of it. What happened to him?" Joker asked.

"He fell right for the trap that I set up for him." Harley exclaimed with pride.

"Well, Robin's aren't the smartest birds in the world. Good job." Joker said as he was kneeling down next to the still unconsience Robin.

Just then Robin woke up. He looked around the room wondering where he was. The last thing he remembered was getting hit on the head with a giant hammer.

"What happened?" Robin said in a low voice.

"A little birdie showed up on our doorstep. I wonder what will happen when the guards find out that your here." Joker said while laughing.

"They won't find out. Because I'm leaving right now." Robin replied.

Robin started to walk out the door when the alarms started to go off. Just then he felt a stinging pain in his right shoulder. He looked at his shoulder to find a tranquilizer dart in his arm. He pulled it out of his shoulder before falling to the ground.

Robin woke up strapped down to a table. He knew what was about to happen if he did not get free and escape. He would be put in shock therapy. He started trying to escape the bounds that kept him on the table. But to no prevail. Just then someone walked in. They were wearing a guards outfit. He turned on the machine and Robin was put into shock therapy. After a couple hours of shock therapy Robin was requested to be put into the same cell as Joker and Harley.

Robin was put into the same cell as Joker and Harley. After the guards left Joker walked over to Robin.

"So, how was it?" Joker asked.

Robin didn't respond. He just kept a blank face while staring at the wall on the other side of the room.

"Hello. Earth to Robin. Is anyone home?" Joker asked while laughing.

Robin still gave no answer.

"Robin? I asked you a question." Joker said.

Robin finally spoke, "give me your knife"

Joker got up, "What, why?"

Robin slowely stood up, "I need to smile more."

The Joker got a big smile on his face. Then he pinned Robin up against the wall and went to cutting a smile into Robin's face. From then on out Robin has been the third family member of the Joker. He now goes by Joker Jr.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this story. I apologize for any and all things that you did not like. I promise that I will get better over time. If you have anything you guys would like to write a story about please leave it in the comments.


End file.
